


He Hates Him

by WhyDoIShipDrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hogwarts, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Mutual Pining, Pining, and angry, and he's just upset, draco hates harry, he kinda does, it's a love hate sort of thing, love hate, my poor son has to hide his feelings, smh, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDoIShipDrarry/pseuds/WhyDoIShipDrarry
Summary: Draco hates Harry, for all the things he makes Draco feel, why he makes Draco feel, and all the things that make Draco hate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarpSpeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpSpeed/gifts).



> this is my first writing going on ao3! it might not be my strongest, but as this was prewritten and just lying in my notes, i decided why not share it and let other people read it? so here u go.

Draco always had to hide the fact that whenever he looked at Potter, a strong longing was felt in his chest.

He had to hide the longing he felt when he saw Potter smile and laugh out loud. He had to hide the fact that he wanted to make that glorious sound come out of him.

Draco had to hide the fact that he wanted to be happy with Potter.  


He had to pretend that he wasn't affected by the fact he had to go against Potter.

He had to- had to pretend that-

that Potter meant nothing to him.

And that's what hurt him the most.

He wanted to hold Potter instead. Wanted to encourage him and help him fight the war with him, and not against him.

He wanted to be the one in Ginny's place. To be the one Potter wanted to protect.

He wanted to be Harry's.

Oh, how he wanted that _so_ badly.

He wanted to see if there was a way to tame his hair, and if not, then to see how messed up he can get it to be.

He wanted to run his fingers through his hair and feel if it's soft or not.

He never wanted to hurt him. He never wanted to be hurt _by_  him.

He wished he could be protected by Potter. He wished he would protect Potter, too. He wished he had the power to go against his beliefs and his father's beliefs and every other Slytherin pure-bloods' beliefs.

He wanted to be who he could be if he just had the power.

But he was weak,

and he hated that.

He hated it so much, it started to make him hate Potter.

He hated Potter so much he no longer wanted to protect him, but to hurt him.

He hated Potter so much, that every time he looked at his bright green eyes, and heard his beautiful laugh, and saw him hold Ginny the way he used to want to be held by him, his heart would beat faster, and he would feel the blood rush through his veins.

He hated Potter so much, he no longer wanted to look at him so he wouldn't feel the pulsing in his neck.

He no longer wanted to feel his heart beat when looking at Potter.

He hated him so much.

He hated that he made him weak, and Malfoys aren't supposed to be weak.

He hated him until that hate turned numb again, and he could no longer hate.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to give some feedback! i'd love to know if you'd like more or what i could do to make my writing better! x


End file.
